Little Moments
by PGGF
Summary: Future song fic. Rory definitely isn't perfect, but Jess wouldn't have her any other way. Little Moment's by Brad Paisley.


Author: PGGF

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the song. Just the lame idea.

AN: This is my first fic and I chose to do it with the song, "Little Moment's" by Brad Paisley. I'd appreciate any and all reviews, but no flames please. I'm pretty fragile. If the characters seem a bit out of character, I'm sorry, but they are older in this fic. Um, I guess that's it. Enjoy!

Summary: Rory's definitely not perfect, but Jess wouldn't have her any other way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard  
That pretty mouth say that dirty word**

First he heard a crash. Then he heard something he never thought he'd hear his Rory say.

"Fuck!"

Immediately Jess rushed over to the room Rory was currently turning into their library. It took all he had not to burst out laughing. Rory was half-sitting, half-lying down on the floor with books all over her and the area next to her. He walked over to her and started to pick some of them up off her.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I was trying to give them a home and they attacked. This must be some sort of payback for reading them too much. Maybe I loved them too much, ya know. Like read them too much and they were trying to tell me that."

Jess couldn't help but love her even more in that moment. She just looked so lost, sitting there surrounded by books with that adorable look of confusion on her face. He reached down and pulled her up.

"Come on. You go watch tv, I'll take on the evil, overused books."

**And I can't even remember now, what she backed my truck into  
But she covered her mouth and her face got red and she just looked so darn cute  
That I couldn't even act like I was mad-  
Yeah I live for little moments like that**

'I can't believe I let her talk me into letting her use my car. How did this happen? Of course I know how it happened...she has me whipped. One look into those damn blue eyes of hers and I'm putty in her hands. But still, my car? How did she pull that one over on me? Oh yeah, I remember now.'

_Rory and Jess were cuddled up together on the couch watching the news. Jess was just beginning to dose off when he felt Rory looking at him._

_"Hmm?" He mumbled._

_"I have a favor to ask of you. A big one. And you can say no if you want. It's no big deal, I just.."_

_"Rory," he cut her off. "What do you need?" He asked, running his hands through her hair._

_"I want to use your car tomorrow. I have to run some errands and your car is just so much prettier than mine. It's all shiny and new."_

_Jess chuckled and although he knew he shouldn't he couldn't help but tell her yes when he saw the pleading look in her eyes._

_"Fine. But if there is so much as a scratch on it, you will pay...severely."_

_"I love you, I love you, I love you!" Rory shrieked as she peppered his face and neck with kisses._

_"It's nice to know you appreciate my gratitude." Jess joked. He quickly moaned though, when her sweet kisses took a more passionate turn._

_"I do. And I think I should show you just how much I appreciate it right now." She said coyly as she rolled over and layed out flat on him, thrusting her tongue into his mouth._

He snapped out of his reverie when he spotted his car turning the corner. He stood up from the doorstep and made his way out to the drive to welcome her. He watched as she passed the driveway, only to back in like he reguarly did. He turned away to survey the neighborhood kids that went tearing down the streets on their bikes, but his eyes flew back to Rory and his car as he heard the distinctive sound of metal crunching. He looked over and saw his car smashed into the tree next to their house. He opened his mouth to yell, but he immediately stopped when he saw her face. She was the reddest he'd ever seen anyone get, her eyes were bulged out and her hand was clenched tightly over her mouth. Her wide eyes, full of guilt, flew to his. All the anger dissipated and he rushed over to pull her out of the car and hug her, thankful she wasn't hurt.

**That's like just last year on my birthday  
She lost all track of time and burnt the cake  
And every smoke detector in the house was going off  
She was just about the cry  
Until I took her in my arms  
And I tried not to let her see, me laugh-  
Yeah I live for little moments like that**

He really hoped she didn't want to go out or anything tonight. It was his birthday, but he was worn out. His boss had handed him a manuscript to go over that had to have been written by a drunk college student. His eyes were blurred from all the red markings he'd made and his head hurt from trying to comprehend what the hell the writer was trying to convey. He just wanted to pass out in their bed and sleep until next week. As he backed into the driveway, he couldn't help but smirk at the memory of the first and last time Rory had tried it. Shutting off the engine and climbing out, he opened the side door leading into the kitchen. He immediately was taken aback by the condition of the kitchen. There were pans littered all over, what appeared to be flour covering every inch of surface he could see and the faintest hint of something baking. He walked through into the living room to try and find Rory.

At first glance he didn't see her. But when he did, his heart clenched. She was sitting in the middle of the floor with a book on her lap. She had fallen asleep with her head leaning back against the couch. Just as he was going to wake her, the smoke detector sounded off throughout the kitchen. She bolted straight up and flew past him into the kitchen.

"No, no, no, no. I did not do this!"

She opened the oven door and the smell of something burnt filled the air.

"No, no, no. no. This wasn't supposed to happen. Everything was supposed to be perfect!" She exclaimed as she set the now ruined cake on the stovetop.

Jess walked over to her and held her close to him, rubbing her back, trying to calm her down.

"It's okay." He told her.

"No, it's not. I fell asleep and burnt your cake. Now your birthday is ruined!"

He just pulled her closer and allowed her to cry all over him. Looking around at the destroyed kitchen and resting his eyes on the completely charred cake, he hid his smirk in her hair. Even with the smoke detector still blaring in his ears he thought it was honestly one of the best birthdays he'd ever had.

**I know she's not perfect, but she tries so hard for me  
And I thank God that she isn't  
Cause how boring would that be?  
It's the little imperfections, it's the sudden change in plans  
When she misreads the directions and we're lost  
But holding hands-  
Yeah I live for little moments like that**

"Are you sure this is where we're supposed to be?" Jess asked for about the 10th time.

"Of course, I'm sure." She sounded so exasperated. "The directions said to take exit 34 and turn right. I _can _read you know."

"I know you can read. Just, please, check them again. I'm not seeing the street we need to be on."

"Fine...oops."

"What oops? Why did you oops?"

"We were supposed to take exit _43_ and turn right."

She sounded so upset that he reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry. We'll just turn around, get back on the interstate. No biggie."

"Yeah. I guess."

She still sounded upset so he squeezed her hand.

"Ok, look, there's a diner. Let's stop and eat before we go back."

"Sound's good." She said and squeezed his hand in return.

**When she's laying on my shoulder, on the sofa, in the dark  
And about the time she falls asleep, so does my right arm  
And I want so bad to move it, cause its tingling and its numb  
But she looks so much like an angel,  
That I don't wanna wake her up-  
Yeah I live for little moments-  
When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it-**

The tv flickering was the only light throughout the entire house. It was movie night and Rory and Jess were cuddled up on the couch. Rory was lying on her side with Jess behind her, on his side as well. His arm was currently serving as her pillow. Just as he was getting ready to move he noticed she was completely asleep. She'd been dozing for awhile and he really should've been paying more attention because now his arm was screaming to be moved. But as he looked down at her face, he couldn't bare to move. She looked so relaxed in her sleep that he didn't have the heart to move. Oh well, he thought. He'd let her have a few more minutes of blissful sleep before he _had_ to move. Just a few more minutes, he said to himself as he slowly drifted off to sleep with her.

**Yeah I live for little moments like that**


End file.
